


Sunlight's warmth

by Parachutes



Series: Finding freedom [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hau is 16 gladion is 18, just cheesy fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parachutes/pseuds/Parachutes
Summary: "Hau was warm, he always was. Shining bright and radiating warmth like the dazzling sun above Alola. Gladion had found himself blinded by it at first, until he slowly but steadily started to be attracted to his light. Before he realized, he was in too deep, with no way back, and he had completely fallen for the boy two years younger than he was. Back then, he was young and didn’t understand love. Heck, he hadn’t even received any love from his mother, how was he supposed to grasp it? But Hau taught him, with small steps."In which Hau and Gladion look back at their first 'date' and Gladion wants to take Hau's hand more than anything, filled with promises about the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I've been playing Pokémon Sun and Moon and oh man, I just love these two cuties too much and this ship is killing me. This one shot will be linked to another one I'll upload soon - and both are based on the amazing art by my two friends that I kept begging for Haudion art lolol. This one is based on this pretty artwork (pls take a look!!): http://mangogloor.deviantart.com/art/Haudion-655206111 & http://mangogiggity.tumblr.com/post/155125274179/because-coloring-by-kell0x  
> Rated M to be sure btw, there is no actual smut, only with a lot of metaphors at the beginning. 8D (Because I still cannot write smut help me.)  
> As always; English is not my first language, bear with me please.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!!

He was bathing in a sea of pleasure, his head swimming, unable to completely process all these new wonderful sensations. It was hard not to drown in them, he had to remember to keep breathing. A wave was getting closer and closer, though, building himself bigger every second. When it finally crashed down on him hard, throwing him violently back to the surface, Hau’s name was on his lips. Everything was Hau, Hau, Hau, and he almost wanted to cry, because he’d never felt so good in his entire life.

He found himself back in the world again, lying in the soft sheets of his bed, and he wasn’t sure anymore whether he had cried out his name in reality or if he’d just imagined it. His vision was still a little blurry as he panted, retrieving his breath. Then, Hau let himself fall on top of him with a soft sigh. With his right hand against his shoulder and his left wrapped around his back, his boyfriend pulled himself closer, resting his head against Gladion’s chest. And even after everything they’d done, or maybe exactly _because_ everything they’d done, Gladion suddenly found himself blushing like crazy.

Hau was warm, he always was. Shining bright and radiating warmth like the dazzling sun above Alola. Gladion had found himself blinded by it at first, until he slowly but steadily started to be attracted to his light. Before he realized, he was in too deep, with no way back, and he had completely fallen for the boy two years younger than he was. Back then, he was young and didn’t understand love. Heck, he hadn’t even received any love from his mother, how was he supposed to grasp it? But Hau taught him, with small steps. First, they became rivals, then friends, then lovers. The last step was the most scary one, but Hau had been patient. Sometimes he still found it ridiculous that Hau had to teach him, wait for him, reach out to him, instead of the other way around. Even now, he was 18 years old and Hau was still 16. Whenever he let go of his pride and talked to his boyfriend about this, though, he just smiled his usual smile at him, while wrapping his hands behind  his head, and shook his head. ‘You’re always trying to look so cool, but on this inside you’re worrying so much about the most silly things. Try to relax some more, Gladion. Then life will be much more fun!’

Gladion felt a small smile tucking at his lips remembering these words while returning his boyfriend’s embrace slowly. He could feel Hau smiling against his chest. Then, the younger teen rose to lock their eyes together.

‘Hey, Gladion, remember when I first took you on a date?’

He did.

‘I invited you to eat malasada’s with me, and boy, was I nervous,’ Hau laughed, making Gladion smile. He loved to hear him laugh; it was honestly the most beautiful sound in the world.

‘You were so damn late and I thought you’d never show up, so I started wandering around the city. Then I found you on the beach, staring at the waves all emo.’

‘You didn’t tell me where we’d meet,’ Gladion shot back, remembering walking around Hau’oil City as well. Somehow he had ended up on the beach, drawn by the smell of freedom.

‘That’s true,’ Hau let himself fall on the bed next to him, snuggling closer until their arms touched. ‘I’d completely forgotten. Lucky I found you in the end.’

He was silent for a while and Gladion looked at him, waiting. When Hau’s cheeks turned a little more red, he had to hold back the urge to touch his face softly. Then, his boyfriend looked at him and took his hand. Only then Gladion realized he had already stretched out his arm a little.

‘You looked very beautiful,’ Hau said, smiling. ‘Watching the sea like that.’

Softly squeezing his hand, Gladion couldn’t help but smirk. ‘Didn’t you just say I looked emo?’

‘Ahw maaan, those things just go together sometimes with you. Only-’ Hau let go of his hand to poke his cheek. ‘Back then, you looked a lonely and fragile kind of beautiful. When you smile, you’re a happy kind of beautiful. That’s better, isn’t it? You’re the most beautiful when you smile.’

‘You are, too,’ the words left his lips before he noticed, and for some time, Gladion wasn’t sure in which direction to look. He could already feel Hau’s gaze on him and in the end he gave in.

‘Hehe, that makes me happy,’ Hau said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. ‘Anyway, I think that’s the moment when I fell in love with you, you know. You were beautiful, but also lonely. I felt like I wanted to cure that loneliness. I’m not sure why I invited you to eat malasada’s together, probably because I was frustrated that I didn’t understand you and wanted to make you lose your cool or something.’ Hau laughed again, and Gladion felt like he was staring. It was a little strange hearing about Hau’s experience, because that day had meant so much for him, and he couldn’t have imagined it had also meant a lot to his boyfriend; they’d never spoken about it before.

‘In the beginning it was all so frustrating to me, I wasn’t sure whether I hated you or wanted to be your friend or both. I couldn’t stand you, but I wanted to know more about you,’ Hau said. He started caressing his cheek softly, and Gladion wanted him to never let go. So he grabbed his boyfriends hand and laced their fingers together before looking him in the eye. The younger teen’s look was a little puzzled, he was probably surprised by Gladion’s sudden actions.

‘You taught me so many things, Hau. Thanks to you, I know what friendship is, I know what family is, and I know what love is,’ Gladion then heard himself say. Those were words he was always thinking about. Hau probably knew it as well, but he had never spoken them out loud. Indeed, his boyfriend was smiling at him in reaction, waiting because he understood that there was more to be said.

Gladion chewed at his lip, and tightened his grip on Hau’s fingers. He wasn’t very good at translating his feelings into words, he had never been. Though sometimes they were necessary, because it felt good to say them, because he had to make sure.

‘And above all you taught me what freedom is. Even after I thought I had freed myself I was still a prisoner to my past. But you let me move on, start anew. Forgiving my mother, letting go of suffocating memories, learning what I want to do for myself. You supported me in all those things. I really love you, Hau.’ When he was finished, Gladion found that he was smiling, which was probably why Hau was staring at him in such a distant way. After some time, he blinked and scratched the back of his head again – something he always did when he wasn’t sure what to do or say.

‘Whew, Gladion, when you let go of your cool you become extremely sappy, I don’t know what to say, man.’

The blood rushed to his cheeks – had he really sounded so sappy? Gladion grimaced. ‘Well, then don’t say anything.’

His boyfriend raised his eyebrows. ‘Are you trying to be smooth?’

‘Eh?’ Before Gladion could try to understand what Hau possibly meant by that, his lips were locked to his, and his eyes closed automatically as Hau softly kissed him. It dawned on him when they let go of each other.

‘I didn’t mean it like that, you idiot,’ he muttered, but the other teen only laughed at that, and jumped up from the bed. Gladion watched as he turned around and offered him his hand.

At first he only stared at it, uncertain about what Hau was trying to do.

‘Take it, silly!’ Hau called out when he took too long. ‘Let’s travel around, you and I, and our dream teams. See other countries, different Pokémon. That’s why you’re always looking at the sea, right? I wanna go too, we have been here in Alola for too long, let’s get stronger together and face Sun when we come back!’

As his boyfriend spoke, it was almost as if the words came to life in front of Gladion’s eyes. He could already see the both of them on board of an enormous ship, with only a backpack and their hands laced together. The smell of freedom surrounding them, on their way to a whole new place, a whole new adventure.  And Gladion honestly wanted nothing more than that, so he tried to blink his tears away – desperately failing – and took Hau’s hand.


End file.
